


La habitaición

by papaversomniferum



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Relación establecida, Uso de Drogas, halollie, mención a Roy Harper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaversomniferum/pseuds/papaversomniferum
Summary: El mundo no se detiene cuando Hal viaja al espacio, al volver debe lidiar con el peso de su ausencia y con problemas que Oliver no desea compartir con él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, digamos que este es mi primer fic parte de un "reto" que ZacGreen y yo nos impusimos(?). Ella me pidió un Hal/Ollie durante esta turbia época que Roy consume drogas y bueno, aquí esta. Evidentemente la historia sucede muy diferente al canon, espero disfruten de mis burradas.  
> Sorry si aún no se usar bien los tags.

**Una habitación**

Oliver se había considerado mucho mejor mentor que Bruce Wayne, pues a diferencia de este, los niños a su cuidado no eran simples soldaditos en alguna enfermiza guerra personal, eran sus hijos.  
  
Roy Harper era su hijo.  
  
Hal despertó con la agradable sensación de encontrarse en la nuevamente en la Tierra, habían pasado casi tres meses desde que había tenido el último contacto humano y aunque el universo estaba lleno de maravillas incontables, a esas alturas ya extrañaba profundamente hasta las cosas exasperantes de su planeta natal.  
  
A su lado estaba Oliver, envuelto de pies a cabeza con las costosa sábanas de seda que adornabas su cama. Hal sabía que estaba despierto y que probablemente fingiría estar dormido hasta que se fuera de su apartamento.  
  
Hal no le daría ese gusto.  
  
Había vuelto anoche, tras una breve llamada se habían encontrado en uno de los callejones de Star City. No había una rutina para sus encuentros, pero todos habían sido alegres y animados. Un beso, un abrazo, una noche que iba desde una maratónica juerga por la ciudad hasta una sencilla noche de películas que siempre terminaba de la misma forma: dos hombres que no se habían visto en meses desnudos en la misma cama, abrazos con fuerza como si desearan compensar el tiempo que Hal se había ausentado.  
  
Esa noche fue distinto, “Ollie” exigió sexo y Hal se lo dio, pues en el frío espacio siempre se añora la calidez del ser amado, aunque sabía que algo andaba mal. Oliver le buscaba desesperadamente, como si algo quisiera olvidar.  
  
-No me voy a ir, Ollie, así que mejor dejas de fingir que roncas. Eres muy mal actor.  
  
-Y tú un gran mentiroso, ¿Acaso no te has dedicado a irte desde que nos conocimos?  
  
Oliver había sido paciente, entendía que él como Hal tenían responsabilidades con sus alter egos. Se dedicaban a salvar vidas, eso prohibía cualquier tipo de egoísmo. Pero había razones para que las hirientes palabras salieran de su boca, no sólo era Hal, era el desencanto que las acciones de Roy le habían provocado.  
  
Decepción, se sentía decepcionado de Roy y de Hal.  
  
-Yo…- Hal no halló escusa, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar que el gran amor de su vida le había abandonado por la misma razón? No podía ser Hal Jordan y Green Lantern al mismo tiempo, un día iba a tener que elegir- me quedaré más tiempo esta vez.  
  
-No lo harás.  
  
Si Hal no se iba, Oliver iba a hacerlo, se levantó y se paseó en toda su gloriosa desnudez hasta llegar al baño; Hal se sintió un imbécil por volverle a desear cuando la situación estaba tensa.  
  
-Lo haré- insistió aunque el futuro era incierto- ¿Tienes el día libre? Podríamos ir a ver algún buen partido de béisbol tú, yo y Roy, ¿Sabes? Ya es hora de que vaya haciendo puntos con él.  
  
-Roy se ha ido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Se fue. Tuvimos problemas y se fue. No va a volver.  
  
Hal permaneció en silencio, Oliver cerró la puerta del baño, dejó correr el agua del lavabo y se enjuagó el rostro como si esperara que el agua fría le diera algo de lucidez. El recuerdo estaba fresco en su memoria: Roy no se había ido, él le había echado cuando le encontró con la jeringa y la heroína en las manos. Le había gritado con rabia a aquel muchachito que quería con un hijo, le echó en cara la decepción que sentía por él.  
  
-Si pelearon sólo será cosa de que hablen, vamos Ollie, aún es un niño- Hal golpeó la puerta del baño, se había puesto sus vaqueros desgastado. Hablaba sin consciencia de lo grave que era el problema, Oliver lo odió por ello, se había ido tres meses y al parecer Hal creía que en su ausencia el mundo se había detenido.  
  
-No va a volver porque yo lo eché de aquí.  
  
Desde el momento en que Roy se había ido, había decidido culpar al joven de lo sucedido, se repetía una y otra vez que él le había dado todo a Roy y este lo había desaprovechado. “Malagradecido”, se decía pero por las noches la culpa no lo dejaba dormir.  
  
Dormir con Hal le había sacado la idea de la cabeza unas cuentas horas, pero ahí estaba de nuevo y cada vez era más difícil evadir su propia responsabilidad. Roy se había ido y sólo dios sabía dónde estaría metido y qué porquerías estaría consumiendo.  
  
-Oliver, háblame- repitió Hal, tentado a abrir la puerta e ignorar la privacidad que Ollie buscaba- mierda, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar sino me dices que sucede? Oliver, somos…tú sabes que somos.  
  
Su culpa, la ausencia de Hal, el autoengaño al que se impuso para no pensar en Roy.  
  
-Sea lo que sea, estoy aquí.  
  
-Por ahora- Oliver respondió y Hal decidido a entrar y ayudar, quisiera o no a Oliver, sostuvo el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, su anillo ya le anunciaba una señal de emergencia proveniente de un punto remoto de su sector.  
  
Oliver le escuchó maldecir mientras se acababa de vestir para finalmente marcharse.  
  
Quizá era el karma, él no había estado para Roy y ahora Hal no estaba para él.  
  
_Fin_


End file.
